Gandalf
Gandalf der Graue (später: der Weiße) ist eine der Hauptfiguren in den Romanen Der Herr der Ringe und Der kleine Hobbit, in denen er als Zauberer auftritt. Er ist ein Maia, der im Dritten Zeitalter in Mittelerde, in Form einer der fünf Istari, in Erscheinung tritt. Merkmale * Schwert Glamdring * Narya, der Ring des Feuers * Schattenfell, Fürst der Mearas * Grau gekleidet mit einem spitzen Hut und größen Schuhen, später weiß * Altert nicht * Menschliche Gestalt Namen * Gandalf * Gandalf der Graue * Gandalf der Weiße * Grauer Pilger * Graurock * Mithrandir (elb. "Der graue Pilger) ''bei den Elben und den Menschen in Gondor * ''Tharkûn (bei den Zwergen)right|thumb|Gandalf kommt ins Auenland * Incánus (im Süden) * Gandalf Sturmkrähe (vom König von Rohan, als dessen Geist vergiftet war) * Láthspell („schlechte Botschaft“ in der Sprache von Rohan), so genannt von Gríma.[[Datei:Frodo_und_Gandalf.jpg|right|thumb|Gandalf und Frodo]] * Olórin war sein Name in Aman * Weißer Reiter * Wanderer Zeitangaben * Von Ilúvatar vor der Schöpfung Eas erschaffen. * um 1000 D.Z.: Gandalf kommt in Mittelerde an und erhält bei seiner Ankunft von Círdan den Ring des Feuers. * 2463: Zusammen mit den anderen Weisen gründet Gandalf den Weißen Rat. * 2941: Gandalf begleitet den Hobbit Bilbo Beutlin, den Zwerg Thorin II. Eichenschild und weitere zwölf Zwerge auf deren Weg zum Erebor, um den Drachen Smaug zu vertreiben. Er verlässt die Gruppe vor der Durchquerung des Düsterwaldes, nimmt aber nach Smaugs Tod an der Schlacht der fünf Heere teil. * 2953: Gandalf nimmt an der letzten Zusammenkunft des Weißen Rates teil. * 3018 ** 10. Juli: Gandalf kommt nach Isengart und wird im Orthanc gefangen genommen. ** 18. September: Früh am Morgen rettet ihn der große Adler Gwaihir von Orthancs Zinnen. ** 25. Oktober: Gandalf nimmt an Elronds Rat teil. ** 25. Dezember: Als einer der Neun Gefährten bricht Gandalf in der Abenddämmerung von Imladris auf. * 3019 ** 13. Januar: Bei Einbruch der Nacht erreichen Gandalf und die Gefährten das Westtor Morias. ** 15. Januar: Gandalf wird auf der Brücke von Khazad-dûm in einen Kampf mit dem Balrog von Moria verwickelt und stürzt in die Tiefe. ** 25. Januar: Er wirft den Balrog nieder und kommt dabei ums Leben. Sein Körper liegt auf dem Gipfel des Zirakzigils. ** 14. Februar: Gandalf kehrt ins Leben zurück, bleibt jedoch bewusstlos.thumb|Gandalf im Fangorn Wald ** 17. Februar: Gwaihir trägt Gandalf nach Lothlórien. ** 1. März: Gandalf trifft im Fangorn-Wald auf Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas. Gemeinsam reisen sie nach Edoras. ** 5. März: Gandalf macht sich mit Pippin nach Minas Tirith auf. ** 9. März: Gandalf erreicht Minas Tirith. ** 25. März: Gandalf wird mit dem Heer des Westens auf den Schlackenhügeln vor dem Morannon eingekreist, während Frodo die Sammath Naur erreicht und der Eine Ring zerstört wird. * 3021: Gandalf fährt mit den anderen Ringträgern in den Westen. Hinter den Kulissen In der Filmtrilogie wird Gandalf vom britischen Charakterdarsteller Sir Ian McKellen verkörpert. Zitat Sonstiges Gandalfs Namen "Viele Namen habe ich in vielen Ländern. Mithrandir heiße ich bei den Elben, Tharkûn bei den Zwerge n; Olórin war ich in meiner Jugend im Westen, der vergessen ist, im Süden Incánus, im Norden Gandalf; in den Osten gehe ich nicht." (Passage in "Die zwei Türme" 4, Kapitel 5) Olórin: Olórin war ein Hochelben-Name, jener der ihm in Valinor (das hier mit "Westen" gemeint ist) gegeben worden war; Olos heißt soviel wie Traum, aber nicht jener der Nacht, sondern viel mehr wie Vision, Einbildungskraft, angewendet nur auf schöne Gebilde, nie auf Gegenstände der Täuschung oder des Machtmissbrauchs. Gandalf: (Westron) So hieß er bei den Menschen: "Elb des Stabes", weil er fast immer zu Fuß auf seinen Stab gestützt unterwegs war und man ihn für einen Elben hielt. "Norden" bezieht sich auf den Nordwesten Mittelerdes, dessen Menschen nicht unter dem Einfluss Saurons standen. Er war dort auch für etwas Besonderes bekannt: denn eine besondere Liebe Gandalfs galt dem Feuer, seine Feuerwerke waren unter anderem auch bei den Hobbits sehr bekannt und beliebt und veranlassten Sam sogar, eine Strophe darüber zur Erinnerung an den grauen Wanderer nach dessen Sturz in die Tiefen Morias zu ersinnen. Tolkienleft|thumb|Gandalf´s Stab schreibt in "Nachrichten aus Mittelerde" über den Namen: "Es ist tatsächlich ein altnordischer Name (...), der von mir verwendet wurde, weil er gandr (ein Stab, insbesondere Zauberstab) zu enthalten scheint, so dass man annehmen könnte, dass er 'Elbengeschöpf mit einem (Zauber)stab' bedeutet. Gandalf war kein Elbe, doch er wurde von den Menschen mit ihnen in Verbindung gebracht..." Mithrandir: Mithrandir war der Name Gandalfs bei den Elben. Er kommt aus dem Sindarin, bedeutet nichts anderes als "grauer Wanderer" und bezog sich auf Kleidung und Lebensweise. Auch Männer von Stand in Gondor nannten ihn so, denn Männer wie Denethor und Faramir kannten und sprachen diese Sprache. Tharkûn: So nannten ihn die Zwerge. Dieser Name bezieht sich wiederum auf seinen Stab, denn übersetzt bedeutet es einfach "Stabmann". Incánus: So hieß er bei den Haradrim (Südvolk, das später weitgehend unter Saurons Einfluss stand). Die oben zitierte Passage ist die einzige, in der angedeutet wird, dass Gandalf auch weiter in den Süden gekommen sein musste! In NaME gibt es Spekulationen, dass auch das ursprünglich ein Hochelbenname gewesen sein musste! Gandalf Graumantel nannten ihn die Rohirrim. 'Weißer Reiter' wurde er nach seiner Rückkehr während des Ringkrieges manchmal genannt Auch einige "Schimpfnamen" wurden ihm verliehen wie Sturmkrähe '''(Théoden), '''Láthspell (Gríma), Grauer Narr (Denethor) Über das Wesen Gandalfs und seine Aufgabe Im Herrn der Ringe (und natürlich auch im Hobbit) ist Gandalf eine fesselnde, faszinierende Gestalt. Man erfährt vieles über seine Handlungen, aber vergleichsweise wenig über ihn selbst. Wesentlich ergiebiger (und für alle Gandalf-Liebhaber ohne Einschränkung zu empfehlen) sind da schon die Nachrichten aus Mittelerde (in Zukunft als NaME abgekürzt), Teil IV, 2 Die Istari Nach außen hin schien Gandalf keinesfalls so weise und mächtig wie ein Leser des HdR oder des Hobbit annehmen würde: "kleiner als die übrigen und älter aussehend, grauhaarig und grau gekleidet und auf '' ''einen Stab gestützt." Círdan hingegen ahnte von Anfang an, was wirklich in ihm steckte an Klugheit und übergab i hm Narya, den Roten Ring der Macht. Gandalf nahm den Ring, trug ihn aber nicht offen. Das wird deutlich in HdR ganz am Ende, als Frodo sich aufmacht nach Westen: "...und als er sich umwandte und ihnen entgegenkam, sah Frodo, dass Gandalf nun offen den dritten Ring am Finger trug, Narya den Großen, und der Stein daran glühte rot wie Feuer." Dennoch kam Saruman eines Tages dahinter. Er neidete Gandalf den Ring und es heißt, das sei der Anfang des versteckten Grolls gewesen, den Saruman gegen Gandalf hegte. Saruman war von jeher sehr an den Ringen der Macht interessiert und misstraute Gandalf bereits sehr früh. Vermutlich konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Gandalf nicht an Macht für sich selbst und eigene Zwecke interessiert war. Gandalf war von allen Istari der einzige wirklich Getreue, der seiner Aufgabe nachkam, während andere von Mittelerde selbst oder der Gier nach Macht von ihrem Weg abgebracht wurden. Von allen Istari war er der den Elben am engsten Verbundene. In handschriftlichen Notizen Tolkiens findet sich der Hinweis, dass es Manwë war, der wollte, dass Olórin mit nach Mittelerde ging, mit der Begründung, weil er, Gandalf, die (in Valinor) verbliebenen Eldar liebte. Er lebte dort in der Gestalt eines der ihren und gab ihnen weise Ratschlüsse ein, ohne dass sie wussten von wem sie kamen (wer ihm zuhörte, in dem erwachten Ideen, wie Arda noch schöner werden könnte). Gandalf war keinesfalls so begeistert von Manwës Idee und hielt sich für nicht stark genug für seine Aufgabe. Manwë jedoch befahl es ihm, gerade deswegen. Und tatsächlich stellte sich, wie wir alle wissen, Gandalf schließlich als der Einzige heraus, der wirklich seiner Aufgabe gewachsen war. In den NaME wird dieser Entsendung Gandalfs durch Manwë soviel Bedeutung zugemessen, dass es dort[[Datei:Ian_McKellen.jpg|right|thumb|172px|Der Schauspieler Ian McKellen]] sogar als unmittelbares Eingreifen Manwës in die Geschicke Mittelerdes betrachtet wird: "Es ist verständlich, dass die Boten aus Valinor kamen (...) und unter ihnen Gandalf, der sich als derj enige erwies, der den Angriff und die Verteidigung lenkte und ordnete." Als sich der Schatten des Bösen in Mittelerde erneut erhob, sollen viele sogar geglaubt haben, dass in Gandalf ein allerletztes Mal Manwë selbst erschienen sei, bevor er sich für immer auf den Taniquetil zurückzog, ein Irrtum, wie Tolkien vermuten lässt: "Schickte er zur Niederwerfung Saurons denn nicht einen geringeren (aber mächtigen)'' Geist aus dem engelsgleichen Volk, einen, der anfangs zweifellos Sauron an Alter und Rang gleichkam, und keinen anderen? Olórin'' war sein Name. Doch von Olórin werden wir niemals mehr wissen als das, was er in der Gestalt Gandalfs enthüllte." Tolkien spricht hier von seiner Mythologie, wie von tatsächlichen Ereignissen weit zurück in einer anderen Zeit und einer anderen Welt. Er sieht sich hier selbst als Beobachter und nicht als Schöpfer des Ganzen. Gandalf in Mittelerde Gandalf war der letzte der Istari, der nach Mittelerde kam, wenn man den NaME glaubt. Im Silmarillion liest es sich im Kapitel 'von den Ringen der Macht' nicht ganz so eindeutig. Das Datum von Gandalfs Ankunft in Mittelerde ist in der Tat nicht genau festzulegen, doch es war um die Zeit, als der Schatten s ich wieder bemerkbar machte. In der 'Aufzählung der Jahre' heißt es, er erschien zu Beginn des 11. Jahrhunderts des Dritten Zeitalters im Westen. Gandalf hatte weder festen Wohnsitz noch Besitz und war ständig unterwegs, zu helfen wo Hilfe nötig war. Sein Geist wird als lebhaft und hellwach beschrieben, sein Charakter als etwas jähzornig, was wir auch im HdR hier und da erfahren. Sein graues weites Gewand war eine gute Tarnung für das innere Feuer, das Gandalf in sich trug. Kaum jemand vermutete etwas davon, wenn er den gemütlichen, mit Vorliebe Pfeifenkraut rauchenden grauen Pilger sah. Gandalf mochte Menschen schlichten Gemüts und verachtete sie nicht, nur Torheit konnte ihn bisweilen auf die Palme bringen. Nichts was er machte tat er für sich, seinen Ruf oder Ruhm und gerade deshalb war er überall geliebt von allen, die gleichen Charakters waren. Die Größe seiner Macht zeigte er erst gegen Sauron, und die Hobbits dürften auf der Brücke von Khazad-dûm nicht schlecht gestaunt haben über die ungeheure Kraft, die ihrem grauen Gandalf innewohnte. Im Hobbit erfährt man, dass Gandalf indirekt daran beteiligt war, dass Bilbo den Ring fand. Er brachte Bilbo dazu. die Zwerge zu begleiten, und wusste dass das aus irgendwelchen Gründen sehr wichtig war – Gründen, die selbst ihm erst viel später zu Bewusstsein kamen (NaME, 'Die Fahrt zum Erebor`'). Instinktiv wusste er um die verborgene Stärke jenes kleinen Volkes aus dem Auenland, das in s einer absoluten Bescheidenheit und Genügsamkeit als einziges die Voraussetzung zu haben schien, dem Ring wenigstens einigermaßen widerstehen zu können (was durch die Tatsache, dass Bilbo nahezu freiwillig d en Ring an Frodo weitergab, bestätigt wurde). Die NaME weben hier einen Schicksalsfaden, der Hobbit und HdR unsichtbar, aber untrennbar miteinander verbindet: mit dem unverheirateten, ungebundenen und für die Fahrt zum Erebor prädestinierten Hobbit Bilbo Beutlin, den Gandalf unter Aufbietung all seiner Überredungskünste mit den Zwergen auf die Wanderschaft schickt, und der nicht weniger schicksalshaft den für die Last des Ringträgers geradezu geschaffenen Waisen Frodo Beutlin aufnehmen sollte. Gandalf findet heraus, was es mit dem Ring auf sich hat, er ist dafür verantwortlich, dass Frodo sich auf seine schicksalshafte Reise begibt. Er ist Elronds wichtigster Ratgeber in dieser Zeit, der einzige, der um den Verrat Sarumans weiß, und wird einer der neun Gefährten. In Khazad-dûm fällt er schließlich im Kampf gegen den Balrog (der von der 'Machtstufe' her Gandalf in etwa entsprochen haben müsste... nur eben auf der anderen, dunklen Seite). Nachdem er zurückgesandt war wurde seine Macht und sein wahres Wesen für andere sehr viel sichtbarer: "nunmehr in Weiß gekleidet, und eine strahlende Flamme ... (doch noch verhüllt, außer in großer Not)"''' Keine Waffe konnte ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt mehr etwas anhaben. Hervorstechende und für den weiteren Verlauf bedeutende Taten danach waren die Befreiung Théodens aus dem Bann Sarumans, s eine Tätigkeit als Ratgeber Rohans und Gondors, der Einsatz seiner ihm innewohnenden Kraft, um den Nazgûlfürsten aufzuhalten, und der Einsatz seines Gespürs für den richtigen Moment, Sauron abzulenken. Später als der Ring vernichtet wurde, segelt er mit Frodo, Elrond, Celeborn und Galadriel nach Valinor Quellen * Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten * Nachrichten aus Mittelerde Nach dem Ringkrieg verschwand Gandalf mit Bilbo und Frodo für immer über das Meer. en:Gandalf es:Gandalf fr:Gandalf it:Gandalf pl:Gandalf ru:Гэндальфthumb|Gandalfthumb|Gandalfs Schwert Glamdring Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Istari Kategorie:Die Gemeinschaft des Ringes Kategorie:Thorin und Co. Kategorie:Zauberer Kategorie:Der kleine Hobbit Kategorie:Der Herr der Ringe Kategorie:männlich Kategorie:Maiar